Night 1
Night 1 in the Final Nights Franchise is the Easiest Night in the game, lacking much animatronic movement and activity, this is also a night where the player can understand their environment and tools needed to survive until 6 AM and check out the location as well. Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father Night 1 is the easiest night in the game. It is also an introduction night to the game and the mechanics. A firefighter is at the burned down version of Fredbear's Family Diner before another firefighter calls him to come. He does but gets stopped by Burnt Freddy. He calls the other firefighter before being jumpscared by Burnt Freddy himself. Sometime before that, William Afton is at Fredbear's. There are 2 suits in front of him: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. If the player picks Fredbear, it will lead to The bad ending. The player has to pick Spring Bonnie, as it's vital in the lore. After picking a suit, the player will be at William Afton's house. There are 3 animatronics active on Night 1: Burnt Freddy, Burnt Foxy and the Brother. Burnt Freddy will be in the left vent, so the player must lock him when he's near the end. The vents will unlock automatically for a few seconds. Burnt Foxy is in the hallway, the player can flash their light on him. Then when he is at is 3rd and final phase, shut the door on him. The brother is the easiest animatronic in the game. When he tries to escape his little room, flash your light at him. Failing to follow this advice will cause an animatronic jumpscaring you and give you a Game Over. Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken The night begins with a cutscene as a child is seen riding in an Ambulance which is going to Hurricane Hospital, The child is soon wheeled into the hospital and he is then taken into Intensive Care. Night 1 begins with a Fredbear plushie telling the player what they have to do to survive against the Reaper animatronics. When the Night begins, the player must sleep in order to progress through the night and to the next night. When Reaper Spring Bonnie moans, the player will have top to tun to the hall door and shine their light down the Right Hall in order to get rid of him, then they will have to check in the cabinet for Reaper BB progression. If Reaper BB's hand is out of the cabinet, the player will have to shut the door to reset him. Reaper Puppet will appear at the window and slowly progress, If Reaper Puppet is close, the player will have to run up and close the curtain in order to make Reaper Puppet leave. If the player sleeps, a Grandfather clock can be seen, indicating that the player is asleep, when the hand reaches 6, the player has completed the Night and can proceed to the next night. Failing to fend off the Reapers will trigger a Jumpscare and a Game Over. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Night 1 doesn't begin until after the player completes the Investigation 1. On night 1, You are greeted by William, who left a message for Henry to help him survive against the animatronics. The only animatronics that will be active are Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Fredbear will wander around the location looking for people, if he doesn't see anyone, he will assume the place is empty and turn off the power, the players have alarms that can be used to prevent this and to lure Fredbear to their Office, when Fredbear is in Party Room 1, the player must use the alarm near their office, Fredbear will then walk towards the office, and then leave (the player can move while Fredbear is near). Spring bonnie will wander to your office. when Spring Bonnie is in the office, You will have to stay still (You can still move your mouse, BUT you cannot turn left or right.) Once Spring bonnie leaves, you can now move. The time is located next to the monitor before entering the cameras, once the hand reaches 6 AM, you have completed the night. Failure to fend off the animatronics will trigger a Jumpscare and a Game Over.Category:Nights